


Wholesome Birthday

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony surprises Steve with something he hasn't had in a long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesome Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So after the first Stony, I got inspired to write another one. I'm going on a break after this, I feel tired and sad and I don't feel like much. So going to get recharged I suppose. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

It was Steve's birthday; Tony had been planning for weeks what to get him. He knew exactly what to get him, the only problem it became quite hard to find.

Never one to give up so easily, Tony finally found it. They were a mom and pop bakery that made the perfect apple-pie.

Tony couldn't have been happier; he knew Steve would love it. That evening after they finished dinner, Tony went to get Steve's surprise as he sat on the couch in their living room.

"Close your eyes" Tony said as he walked back to the living room. Steve obliged closing his eyes wondering what was going on.

Tony put his surprise on the coffee table watching Steve trying to figure out why the smell that surrounded him seemed very familiar. "Open your eyes" Tony said smiling. Steve opened his eye and looked on the coffee table to see a perfectly round apple pie.

"Oh my god, apple pie do you know how long it's been since I've had one? Tony this is wonderful! Thank you!" Steve said kissing Tony softly before he cut him a piece of pie with vanilla ice cream on the side.

Tony kissed him back and then fed him a bite. "Mmm now that is a real homemade apple pie, this is so good" Steve said savoring the bite.

"I found a mom and pop bakery" Tony said. "Did you go all over New York just to find me a homemade apple-pie?" Steve asked. "Of course I did, you're worth it" Tony said pulling Steve close. "Thank you, I love you that was the best birthday present ever" Steve said tenderly. "Anytime, I love you too" Tony said as they kissed.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
